Extra Honey
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Stress can make one do dumb things. In Elesa's case, it resulted in her waking up with a nasty hangover. Still, at least she had someone willing to help her out…


_**A/N: Well, I got bribed into writing yet another fluffy one shot for Airplaneshipping by a few guys on the Writers United discord. You know who you are XD **_

**Extra Honey**

_Summary: Stress can make one do dumb things. In Elesa's case, it resulted in her waking up with a nasty hangover. Still, at least she had someone willing to help her out…_

* * *

Elesa hated mornings. She hated being hungover in the morning even more. The blonde model was shielding her eyes from the unforgiving rays of the sun with a soft pillow, groaning in pain as her head pulsed and throbbed. "Owww…"

She tossed and turned under her heavy blankets, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and not have to deal with her hangover.

It was her fault, she supposed. The stress from constantly doing modeling gigs in the middle of summer had finally gotten the better of her and against her better judgment, she decided to take a detour on her way home from her most recent photo shoot and head to a small nightclub that had opened up in Nimbasa City about a year ago. What started out as one cocktail turned into three, and that escalated into a full blown night of drinking with the awkward dancing to go with it.

She didn't know how she managed to stumble her way home without either passing out in the middle of the street or ending up in one of the many fountains in the town square; the last thing she remembered is singing incoherently at the top of her lungs in the middle of the park, and the next thing she knew she was in bed groaning about her headache.

Elesa flopped over onto her stomach, rubbing her weary eyes and glaring at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock. It was somehow only eight thirty-six in the morning, and the temptation to say, "Screw it, I'm done," was almost too strong. _'Gods. This is going to be a long day.' _

With her head pounding, she reluctantly forced her arms under her and heaved herself out of bed with a wince of exertion. Her zebstrika was curled up on the floor on the large circular rug, and she lifted her head with a snort.

"Don't you start," Elesa muttered, hobbling past the electric pokémon to look at herself in the mirror. Both of her eyes had dark circles around them and her usually neat hair was a mess, making her look like a strange combination of a human and a zigzagoon. Elesa looked downright awful.

Zebstrika lifted her head and snorted at her, shaking her head in disappointment at her trainer.

"I get it," Elesa grumbled. "I should've known better. It won't happen again." _'Definitely won't do that again. I hope a nice cool shower will help.' _

She had never run for the bathroom so quick in her life.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elesa stepped out of the bathroom looking much more refreshed. Her hair was styled cleanly and she no longer stuck of various types of alcohol.

But her headache did not go away. She even took a few painkillers before taking a rinse, and still it persisted. The blonde model was beginning to believe that the two dragons of Unova were behind it all.

"Why won't this damn headache go away?" she grumbled irritably, stomping through her house into the kitchen. "I've tried literally everything!" _'There is simply no way this headache is natural.'_

"Hey, Elesa? You in there?" a wonderfully familiar voice asked from outside, knocking on the door. "I heard what happened last night. Are you okay?" Elesa's heart soared when she recognized who it was, and she stumbled her way over to the door to let them in.

Standing with the sunlight shining behind her was no one other than the one person Elesa could actually be herself around without fear of the paparazzi going nuts , Skyla. The Mistralton City gym leader must have flown all the way here, judging by how unkempt her hair looked and the presence of goggles around her neck.

"Oh, hey," Elesa greeted. "Didn't expect to see my angel come all this way for me. I guess Reshiram heard my prayer."

Skyla grinned and gave her a hug, lightly pecking at her cheek. "You are an utter idiot."

"I know." Elesa rolled her eyes.

"You should have known better than to go out to a nightclub."

"Gee, thanks Mom. At least I was responsible and didn't drive home?"

"If you were responsible, you wouldn't have gone out at all," Skyla returned dryly. "What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky you made it home at all and didn't end up in the bottom of a lake."

Even though she was getting scolded like a child and her head still hurt, Elesa couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's overprotective actions. "Just remember who can beat you in a battle without much effort, Sky."

"That does it," Skyla growled playfully, pointing to the dark leather couch in the living room. "You sit there, missy. And don't move until I say so."

"Never took you for that type."

"Shut up, Elesa. Now, sit."

Elesa smirked but obeyed anyway, leaning casually and propping her feet on the footrest as Skyla went to boil some water. "Please tell me you're not making oatmeal. You know I can't stand it."

"No." Skyla shook her head. "Making us some green tea and honey. Good for headaches, or so they say."

Elesa let out a loud yawn and was more than content to simply doze off for a bit while her girlfriend fussed over her like an overbearing mother. She let her eyes close, and before she knew it she was being shaken awaken again.

"Wha?" She blinked her eyes open and saw Skyla standing over her with a steaming hot cup of tea in her hands, and the blonde let out a yawn. "Oh, it's done. How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes. It was actually kinda cute. I was tempted to let you sleep, but I decided not to. Here you are."

Skyla handed her a cup, and Elesa took a slow sip of its contents. The smooth flavor of the tea was simply perfect, though there was something missing. Something sweet.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"…put some more honey in it, please."

Skyla merely laughed and chucked the nearest pillow at her.

Oh, she was going to get it once Elesa wasn't hungover anymore.

_**A/N: And that's this little one shot done. This is also my fiftieth story XD, so I can say I'm glad to have reached that mark. See you! **_

_**-DPLxStrife**_

_**C. Strife #5371**_


End file.
